


Pierwsze spotkanie

by Underthewater2016



Series: 100 pomysłów na Stereka [38]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Kid Fic, M/M, Magical Claudia Stilinski, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Young Derek, Young Derek Hale, Young Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Young Love, Young Stiles, miniatura
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 12:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13030677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthewater2016/pseuds/Underthewater2016
Summary: Tekst betowała strzalka14, dziękuję Kasiu:*





	Pierwsze spotkanie

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst betowała strzalka14, dziękuję Kasiu:*

Derek siedział oko w oko z brązowookim dzieciakiem w pajacyku w dinozaury - wiedział jak nazywa się ta dziwna piżama połączona ze skarpetkami, bo Cora miała taki sam tyle, że mniejszy i różowy. Chłopiec przed nim nie mógł mieć dużo więcej, niż rok, może dwa, sądząc po tym, że w jego ustach tkwił wielki, zielony smoczek, zasłaniający połowę strasznie chudej i bladej twarzy. Malec ssał go szybko, gapiąc się na niego wielkimi ślepiami, prawie w ogóle nie mrugając. Derek skrzywił się, marszcząc brwi, które zetknęły się nad jego nosem. Sięgnął po swoje autko i obrócił się plecami do dzieciaka, jak postanowił nazywać tego dziwnego chłopca. W końcu on sam nie był już dzieckiem i mógł na niego tak mówić. Miał całe pięć i pół roku. Był dużym chłopcem i naprawdę nie rozumiał dlaczego rodzice zamiast wziąć go ze sobą na zakupy, zdecydowali się zostawić go w "przechowalni dla dzieci". Przecież Cora była dużo mniejsza, a ją wzięli. To było niesprawiedliwe. Naburmuszył się, wydymając wargi.

\- Bwww. - odwrócił głowę, słysząc dziwny dźwięk. - Bwww. - dzieciak przeraczkował do niego, wydając zza swojego smoczka jakieś dziwne odgłosy, których Derek nie rozumiał. Usiadł naprzeciw niego i znowu zaczął się na niego gapić.

Derek zmarszczył się tylko bardziej i ponownie się odwrócił tyłem do dziecka. Jego złość i irytacja tylko się nasiliły, gdy brzdąc znowu klapnął naprzeciw niego. Derek przycisnął do piersi autko, przyglądając się z gniewną miną dzieciakowi.

\- Odczep się - powiedział, na co malec zabzyczał zza smoczka i zaklaskał w ręce. - Głupie dziecko - zafukał oburzony. - Daj mi spokój S-t-i-l-e-s - przeczytał jego imię z przyklejonej na ubraniu plakietki.

\- Nnnnnn.

\- Idź się czymś pobaw i zostaw mnie w spokoju. Tam są zabawki. - Wskazał palcem na niewielką, kolorową skrzynkę z plastikowymi klockami i niski regał z pluszakami. Malec jednak na to wcale nie spojrzał, nie odrywając od niego wzroku.

\- Łoo Aaaaa Nnnnn - Stiles zaczął coś bełkotać zza smoczka, wymachując przy tym łapkami.

\- Nie wiem o co ci chodzi. Nic nie rozumiem. - na jego słowa dzieciak zacisnął ręce w piąstki i zamachał nimi sfrustrowany.

\- Łooo Aaaaa Nnnnnn! - pomiędzy niewielkimi, jasnym brwiami malca pojawiła się pionowa zmarszczka.

\- Naprawdę nie wiem o co ci chodzi. Daj mi spokój. - Stracił cierpliwość, błyskając w stronę Stilesa złotymi oczami, choć doskonale wiedział, że później dostanie mu się za to bura od mamy. Nie lubiła, kiedy pokazywał innym ludziom swojego wilka. Zabraniała mu się chwalić swoimi zdolnościami, mówiąc, że to złe dokuczać innym tylko dlatego, że jest się od nich silniejszym.

Derek nie spodziewał się jednak, że w odpowiedzi na jego wilka, w oczach malca pojawią się bursztynowe drobiny, krążące po ciemniejszych tęczówkach.

\- Jak to zrobiłeś? - Wyszeptał, pochylając się w stronę Stilesa. Powąchał go dyskretnie, przyglądając mu się z bliska. Wyglądał zwyczajnie. Zapach także niczego nie zdradzał. - Czym jesteś? - Trącił go palcem w brzuch, na co berbeć się zaśmiał, wypluwając przy tym smoczek.

Derek skrzywił się widząc obśliniony przedmiot i wykopał go nogą z daleka od siebie.

\- Blee - niesmak na jego twarzy zastąpiło przerażenie, gdy malec zaczął chlipać i pociągać nosem. Derek rozejrzał się szybko dookoła, szukając jakieś opiekunki, która jak na złość musiała wyjść do toalety. Spanikowany podał Stilesowi swoje autko, chcąc go uspokoić. Ten jednak odepchnął jego rękę, zaczynając głośniej płakać.

\- Już nie płacz. Przepraszam. Proszę, przestań płakać. - Wyciągnął rękę i pogładził malca po głowie, na co ten tylko zachlipał, patrząc na niego załzawionymi oczami. - Już dobrze - powiedział, nie wiedząc co jeszcze mógłby zrobić. Mama zawsze go przytulała, gdy był smutny. Postanowił zrobić to, co podpowiadał mu instynkt i objął Stilesa, gładząc go po plecach. To było nawet miłe. Zwłaszcza, gdy berbeć przestał płakać i przytulił się do niego.

Derek uśmiechnął się i zaczął nucić piosenkę, którą zawsze śpiewała mu przed snem mama. Zamrugał zaskoczony, gdy malec wsadził kciuka do buzi i zamruczał coś sennie. Po chwili Derek siedział na dywanie ze śpiącym bobasem na rękach i absolutnie nie wiedział co robić dalej. Miał nadzieje, że mama zaraz wróci i uwolni go od Stilesa. Nie chciał nawet myśleć jak bardzo Laura i Peter będą się z niego śmiali, gdy dowiedzą się o całym zdarzeniu.

Talia Hale siedziała wraz ze swoim mężem i ich przyjaciółmi, państwem Stilinski w niewielkiej kawiarni w galerii handlowej. Wszyscy wyglądali zza barierki na plac dla dzieci, gdzie jej jedyny syn zdawał się usypiać malutkiego synka Claudii i Johna. Uśmiechnęła się ciepło na ten widok, oddychając w duchu z ulgą. Derek zdawał się bardzo opiekuńczy w stosunku do Stilesa.

\- Nawet z tego miejsca jestem w stanie wyczuć oraz zobaczyć czerwone i bursztynowe nici ich dusz, łączące się i zawiązujące więź między nimi - powiedziała Claudia, nie kryjąc swojego wzruszenia i targających nią emocji.

Talia przytaknęła, uśmiechając się szerzej. Teraz nie musiała się obawiać, że któreś z jej dzieci, kandydatów na alfę zostanie odrzucone przez przyszłego emisariusza. Sądząc po tym, jak opiekuńczo i zaborczo Derek trzymał malca,- choć zapewne nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy - miał zostać w przyszłości wspaniałym alfą Hale, przywódcą watahy. A także troskliwym partnerem dla małego Stilesa.


End file.
